Lore of Paths
The Lore of Paths allows the Annunaki travel and create supernatural roads. 'Abilities' *• Find Path: This evocation permits the Malefactor to determine if a path exists between herself and a destination that fits the criteria she requires. Low-Grace: The Fallen find the use of this power more difficult. *'Dice Pool:' Wits + Survival + Paths *'Action:' Instant *'Duration' Scene Your character sets the criteria for the path she seeks The number of successes required depends on the criteria set and the distance covered. For example, if your character wants to find a path through a stretch of impenetrable forest of swamp, you might need only one success. If she wants a path across an open field that allows her to move unobserved, you might need two or more successes. A path that leads her unharmed through a raging house fire might require three or more successes. If the roll fails, the path can't be found. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons are able to seek paths just as their more human peers can but subtract half of his Torment score (rounded down) from the successess. The more murderous the demon is, the less she's prepared to perform a concentrated search. •• Lay Path: She can lay a path to suit her needs, though it's not something that can be done on the spur of the moment. High-Torment: The fallen makes the course unpredictable and dangerous. *'Cost:' - *'Dice Pool:' Dexterity + Survival + Paths *'Action:' extended *'Duration' Special The demon determines the criteria of the path she wishes to lay, and the distance it is to cover. You must gain a number of successes equal to the length the path covers in hundreds of yards. These successes can be gained through an extended action, but they must be gathered over successive turns. Using the previous example, if your Malefactor wanted to lay such a path between two points that were 500 yards apart, you would need to gain five successes. the dice pool might be reduced for particulars or complex paths. The path, once laid, is visible to only the Malefactor (though successful use of the Find Path evocation can detect it like any other path), and remains usable for a number of days equal to your character's permanent Torment score. The player can make the path permanent by expending a temporary Willpower Dot. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons can lay paths as well, but the taint that becomes worked into the fabric of a trail makes the course unpredictable and dangerous. A traveler must make a Wits + Survival - Malefactor's Torment. If it fails causes the traveler to exit the path at a random point along its length, a dramatic failure a potentially fatal mishap if the path in question leads under a lake or through a mountain. ••• Conceal Path: Paths can be camoflaged by the demon that made them. High-Torment: Monstrous demons lay a trap for the unwary. *'Cost:' - *'Dice Pool:' Wits + Survival + Paths *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Special Any demon who attempts to find the path later must gain more successes than the Malefactor when searching for the hidden route. This concealment lasts for a number of days equal to the character's permanent torment score, or it can be made permanent with the expenditure of a temporary Willpower Dot. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons don't hide a path so much as they lay a trap for the unwary. When the evocation is performed, the successes rolled become automatic levels of bashing damage that are inflicted on any other being that steps onto the path. This trap can be detected with a supernatural awareness roll, but it can't be avoided or disarmed. Unlike the more benign form of concealment, this trap can't be made permanent. It disappears after a number of days equal to the demon's Torment score. •••• Close Path: This evocation allows a Malefactor to seal both ends of a path, denying its use to both friend and foe until it's opened again. High-Torment: Monstrous demons don't close paths -- they collapse them. *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Dice Pool:' Dexterity + Survival + Paths *'Action:' Extended *'Duration' Lasting You must gain a number of successes equal to the length the path covers in hundreds of yards, and the effort can be accomplished in an extended roll over a period of successive turns. If successful, the path is closed. If travelers walk the path at the time, they're trapped within until the demon chooses to open it again. You can spend a temporary point of Willpower for your character to create a keyword that other demons (and thralls) can use to unlock and travel the path. Paths closed with this power can be forced open if the demon has at least 4 dots in Paths using Dexterity + Survival + Paths and the roll must net a number of successes equal to the closer's Torment score at the time. Forcing open a path in this way can be done as an extended action performed over a period of turns. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons don't close paths -- they collapse them. Again, you must gain a number of successes equal to the length the path covers in hundreds of yards, and your character can make the effort as an extended action over a period of turns. If successful, the path collapses and is destroyed. If travelers walk the path at the time, the consequences are dire. The Storyteller rolls Dexterity + Survival for each person. If a roll is successful, that victim exits the path at a random point along its length. If the roll fails, she's lost between the physical and spirit realms and begins to suffocate. The Storyteller can continue to roll for a trapped victim each minute until she escapes or is killed. If the character dies, her body doesn't return to the physical realm. ••••• Warp Path: This evocation allows a Malefactor to warp the nature of an existing pathway, altering one or many of its parameters. High-Torment: Monstrous demons create warped paths that prey upon the minds of travelers, as well. *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Dice Pool:' Dexterity + Survival + Paths *'Action:' Extended *'Duration' Special If your character wishes to increase or decrease the time to travel the path, travel time is altered by a factor equal to the successes rolled. If she wants to change the destination of the path or cause it to loop back on itself, you must roll a number of days equal to the length of the path in hundreds of yards. The duration of the effect is a number of days equal to your character's Torment score, or it can be made permanent by expending a single Willpower Dot. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons create warped paths that prey upon the minds of travelers, as well. In addition to any alterations made to the path itself, travelers crossing it must make a Resolve + Power stat - Malefactor's Torment roll upon reaching their destination. If the roll is a dramatic failure, the derangement is permanent. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM: ANTU' The angels of the pathways closely resemble mortals at first glance. Their skin is deeply tanned, as though they'd spent a lifetime in the sun, and the skin around their dark eyes are deeply lined, casting their orbits in permanent shadow. It's only on closer inspection that the worry lines are revealed as intricate patterns that radiate from the angel's eyes and continue to run across the planes of her face, disappearing into her scalp and circling her throat in intricate tattoos. At night these lines reflect the moonlight in ghostly traceries that seem to shift and realign themselves as the angel speaks. POWERS: *'Dead Reckoning:' Your character is always aware of where she is in relation to known landmarks, no matter how far away those landmarks may be. Unless affected by spatially distorting evocations such as Warp Path, she can never lose her sense of direction. *'Enhanced Perception:' Perception rolls gain the 8 again quality. *'Improved Initiative:' +2 Initiative *'Flashing Fingers:' The character is capable of supernatural sleights of hand, seeming to conjure items out of thin air, only to make them vanish again with a flick of the wrist. She can draw an item from a pocket or conceal an item without detection on a successful Dexterity + Athletics roll. TORMENT FORM: Monstrous Antu can't conceal the path lines crisscrossing their faces -- they stand out as angry cuts of black and red against their tanned skin. The air shifts and trembles around them, waxing and waning depending on the intensity of their emotions. TORMENT POWERS: *'Pass Without Trace:' Stealth rolls gain the 8 again quality, the character leaves to foot prints or trails. *'Relentless:' The demon can walk or run without need of rest, able to cover superhuman distances without pause. As long as she stays in motion she's unaffected by fatigue or hunger. *'Mirage:' Air warps around the demon, creating an optical illusion that misleads an opponent as to how far away the being really is. The dice pools of all ranged attacks against the demon are decreased by two, while those of close-combat attacks are decreased by one. Other demons can resist these effects as they can any other illusion. *'Alter Size:' The demon can alter her physical size in order to slip through narrow gaps or crawl into impossibly small spaces. She can reduce her size to as little as a third of her original volume if desired. The dice pools of attacks directed against the miniature demon decreased by two. DTF: Demon: The Fallen Rulebook, p. 209-211 <<<< BACK